dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
B-B Eyes
First Appearance January 27th, 1942. An odd looking character, B-B Eyes (sometimes B.B. Eyes) was one of the first WWII villains in the strip. B-B Eyes was a tire bootlegger, selling hot tires to those who would pay top dollar. Eyes already had a beef with Dick Tracy for the death of his brother Jacques after Tracy escaped his chasm deathtrap. What had made Tracy suspicious of B.B. Eyes in the first place was the tires on his car, which looked brand new, despite the rationing of rubber for the war. After finding Eyes' operation, Tracy and Pat Patton were captured and placed in warm paraffin and left. After Tracy melted both his and Pat's bindings, They removed the stairs that led from the street level down to the lower level garage so when B-B Eyes came back, he fell, badly hurting his face. B-B Eyes went on the run, attempting to escape police capture by jumping off a bridge onto a garbage scow. To his surprise, the scow was soon dumped and he found himself stuck in a discarded tire, which seemingly drowned the gangster for good (April 17,1942). 5 years later, gan g boss Itchy captured Dick Tracy and brought him into the house of B-B Eyes' wife Kitty, so they both could get revenge on the detective by starving him to death. It was later established that Itchy and B-B Eyes were friends, just as Itchy had been with Shaky. Tracy managed to escape and Itchy was killed, and Kitty was apprehended. In 1983, B-B Eyes younger brother B.D. Eyes and Itchy's younger brother Twitchy attempted to scare a novelist named Stephanie Queen out of her house which was originally B-B Eyes' house, so they could get their hands on a fortune that B-B and Itchy left there. Their charade was thwarted and both were arrested. B-B Eyes has since been revealed to have survived his dive into garbage, having not drowned at all. He survived with the use of an oxygen tank he'd had hidden in a bootleg tire that was on the scow. He was discovered running a bootleg DVD operation with the assistance of two thugs, Cueball and Screwball. He was arrested by Tracy and the Major Crimes Unit, with the help of Honey Tracy. Cornered by Tracy at his (ex-)wife's house, B-B Eyes surrendered with surprisingly little resistance (July 28th, 2011). He was placed in custody, but was later released on bail, paid by an unknown benefactor. He has since been seen working with the large group of Tracy Rogues (including Mumbles, Doubleup, Blaze Rize and others) organized by the second Mr. Crime. Following the raid on the Panda Talent Agency by the combined forces of the Major Crimes Unit and the Tracy Agency, B-B Eyes was taken back into custody. He expressed confidence that he would be back out on the street soon. Notes: *During his DVD bootlegging scheme, B-B Eyes was shown to be working under the name "Eislander", but it is unclear if this is his real name or an alias based on "Eyes". *Upon the capture of Honey Tracy, B-B Eyes makes reference to his brother Jacques, his ex-wife Kitty, and his friends Itchy and Shaky, but no reference to his brother B.D. *After B-B Eyes apparently drowned, his wife had him declared legally dead, allowing her to inherit his home. When B-B Eyes resurfaced, he referred to Kitty as his ex-wife. It's unclear if they were officially divorced, or if his being declared dead means that they are simply no longer legally married. OTHER MEDIA Live-Action TV Series B-B Eyes appeared in 2 episodes of the 1950s "Dick Tracy" TV Series, starring Ralph Byrd. B-B Eyes was played by actor Wyott Ordung. The plot of the episode deals with a murder that B-B Eyes (operating under the name B.B. Ize) committed with the unknowing assistance of Vitamin Flintheart (played by Richard Kean). B-B Eyes had his men kidnap Flintheart and try to force the actor to sign a false confession. Flintheart was eventually freed, and B-B Eyes was arrested by Dick Tracy. ' ' 1960s TV Cartoon B-B Eyes was one of the featured villains in the 1960s humorous cartoon version of "Dick Tracy" produced by UPA. B-B Eyes was often paired with Flattop, and had a voice reminiscent of Edward G. Robinson. He did not interact with Tracy directly, but was instead foiled by Tracy's "funny" subordinates. Movie Continuity B-B Eyes does not appear in the 1990 film "Dick Tracy". However, he is a featured character in the comic book tie-in published by the Walt Disney company, written by John Moore with art by Kyle Baker. In the comic book, B-B Eyes was a member of Pruneface's gang. He got arrested after a shootout, and Tracy disguised himself as B-B in order to get information from Supeena, B-B's lawyer. Still in disguise, Tracy went to the underground lair of the Mole, where he also encountered Karpse and Doc Hump. B-B Eyes is also a character in the film's follow-up novel written by Max Allen Collins "Dick Tracy Goes to War". In the book, his backstory was more thoroughly explained, revealing that he had been a part of Big Boy's gang years before, but had gone on the run before the events shown in the feature film. He was recruited, along with Shaky, to join Mrs. Pruneface's subversive organization while hiding in the Mole's underground home. B-B Eyes agreed to participate in Mrs. Pruneface's scheme to rcreate and distribute counterfeit ration cards. The plot was discovered by Dick Tracy, who tracked B-B to the Mole's undergorund hideout. B-B Eyes and Shaky trapped Tracy and the Mole ina sealed room, intending to drown them while they made their escape. Tracy and the Mole survived, and Tracy later led a raid on Mrs. Pruneface's hideout at the Stage-Door Canteen. B-B Eyes engaged in a shootout with Tracy and was shot between the eyes. Known Relatives: *Kitty (Wife, possibly divorced) *Jacques (Brother; Deceased) *B.D. Eyes (Brother) Known Associates: *Micky *Palmy *Kitty (drove B.B. Eyes) *Itchy Oliver (connection revealed in 1983, Deceased) *Shaky *Cueball *Screwball *Mumbles *Mr. Crime *Doubleup *Blaze Rize *Panda *Abner Kadaver Can be found: *The Complete Dick Tracy Vol. 7 *The Celebrated Cases of Dick Tracy *Dick Tracy: The Complete True Hearts and Tommy Guns Trilogy *Dick Tracy Goes to War Category:Revenge-Seeking Relatives